


Lowered Expectations

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: expectations<br/>Word Count: 110</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lowered Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: expectations  
> Word Count: 110

Emma had always dreamt about what growing up with her biological parents would be like. What her mother would be like, if she could cook or whether her dad would be the chef in the kitchen so it remained intact. What her parents would say if they saw her A’s and record cards. How her mother would soothe her nightmares, or even if she would.

But her Mommy exceeded all her expectations. She wanted to know everything about Emma’s childhood, and even wanted to “redo” some experiences. She soothed her nightmares and made the best lunches. Best of all, Emma’s mommy loved her more than all her dreams put together. 

 


End file.
